


NIÑO

by Annis_T



Category: Big Bang - Fandom
Genre: Big Bang, Other, Yaoi, kpop
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annis_T/pseuds/Annis_T
Summary: One-shot con Motivo de la Celebración de Día de Muertos. DaeRi BIGBANG NO PLAGIAR. NO SEAS RATA.





	

**NIÑO**

 

El pequeño Seunghyun había decidido, por fin, ir a la casa de aquel amigo con el que simpatizó después de la primera jornada escolar a inicio de ciclo escolar.

 

Al principio le había causado un tremendo susto cuando de la nada se apareció tocando su hombro izquierdo de camino a casa, Seung era nuevo no solo en la escuela, lo era también en el vecindario y en la ciudad, su padre había sido transferido a la costa. Durante las vacaciones ocurrió la mudanza, apenas se estaba habituando. Al enterarse su madre que a unas cuadras estaba el colegio elemental, lo inscribieron, varias veces repasó con sus padres el camino de su nuevo hogar a su nueva escuela, ida y vuelta, porque ya era un niño mayor, tenía diez años. Los chicos del vecindario van a la escuela a pie.

 

Este día en particular, desde que llegó a casa empezó a prepararse, tenía todo listo… excepto el permiso. Un pequeño gran problema con el que en cierto modo no quería lidiar.

 

 **\--¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?** –Cuestiona la madre interponiéndose en el camino.

 

 **\--A casa de Daesung hyung.** –Apretó su mochila.

 

 **\--¿Y con el permiso de quién sales de casa? Es tarde.** –Interroga con esa mirada de que sospecha la travesura.- **¿Quién es Daesung?**

**\--¡Mamá! Te he hablado de él casi todos los días.**

**\--¿Es un amigo que conociste en la escuela?**

**\--Saliendo, de camino a casa.**

**\--¿Van y regresan juntos?**

**\--Sí. Hyung me espera en el portón y juego me acompaña a casa.** –Sonríe recordando.

 

**\--¿Es mayor que tú?**

**\--Sí. Un año.** –Exasperó el niño, ¿Por qué a los adultos se les tiene que repetir todo?- ¿ **Ahora me dejas ir? Su casa está cerca.**

**\--¿Por qué no lo has traído para que lo conozca?**

**\--Porque tiene miedo de que no le agrades.**

**\--Tonterías. Si ha cuidado bien de ti, ya me agrada.**

**\--¿Me dejas ir?**

 

**\--Es tarde, jovencito.**

**\--¡Por favor, mamá! Te dejaré el número de teléfono y su dirección.** –Suplicó.- **Solo hoy, déjame ir.**  

 

**\--De ninguna manera. Otro día será.**

 

Seunghyun frunció el ceño.

 

**\--¡Eres mala!**

**\--A tu habitación.** –El tono de su madre era furioso.

 

Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia.

 

**\--No llores.**

**\--¡Tú nunca me escuchas! ¡Todo el día te la pasas trabajando y viendo tus novelas!**

 

Una bofetada apremió los gritos irrespetuosos y el pequeño termina acariciando su mejilla sorprendido por la acción de su querida mamá.

                Desaparece del pasillo para encerrarse en su pequeña habitación. Debajo de la cama encuentra el cómodo lugar para romper en llanto sin sentirse avergonzado.

 

_“¿Podrías venir a casa, Seungie? Solo hoy. Mamá y papá no estarán y no quiero estar solo… te parecerá tonto, pero tengo miedo. Si tú estás conmigo, sé que estaré bien.”_

 

Recuerda la petición de su hyung. Aunque fuera mayor y le ayudara en cosas de la escuela, era muy miedoso a comparación de él, así que ese favor representaba la única oportunidad en la que podría demostrarle a Daesung que también puede cuidarlo.

                Estaba por oscurecer, seguro su mejor amigo le está esperando impaciente. En su desesperación, la pequeña mente comenzó a hojear alternativas… faltarle a Dae no estaba a discusión.

 

 

A las siete con quince, su madre desistió de hacerle bajar a tomar la cena. En ningún momento intentó disculparse del golpe que le dio y eso su pequeño corazón no lo soportó. Después de que ella jurara que tendría un castigo ejemplar, salió del escondite sin siquiera haber desistido de su propósito.

 

Se puso un abrigo y calzó las botas favoritas. Fue a su escritorio, sacó una libreta, tomó un lápiz con estampado de Iron man para redactar un recado, anotó la dirección ajuntando el número de teléfono que alguna vez Dae le diera cuando fueron haciéndose amigos.

 

Salió con sigilo, cuidando sus pasos; intentando no hacerse escuchar. Ella estaba, como todas las tardes, enfrascada en la barra de telenovelas hasta que llegara su padre. Fue a la cocina y por la puerta del servicio, abandonó su hogar.

 

Apresuró sus pasos por el camino familiar. En su reloj de pulsera la lucecita roja marcaba siete cuarenta. El frío era terrible, pero al ir corriendo el cuerpo se calenta. Aguardó con impaciencia el cambio de los semáforos. Las pocas personas que reparaban en él le miraban extrañados, pero no tomó importancia. Se detuvo en una tienda, con las pocas monedas agarró dos pequeñas cajas de cartón con leche de chocolate caliente.

 

Retomó la marcha, pensando en las múltiples cosas que harían una vez en casa. Hyung había insistido en varias ocasiones a pasar la tarde en su hogar, debido a que sus padres nunca estaban por el trabajo, su hermana mayor, Bora, estaba en Seúl estudiando la universidad. Pero Seung, no solía aceptar porque en un principio le tenía desconfianza, y por su malvada madre. Sin embargo, tres días antes, Daesung no solo fue más insistente que las veces anteriores, ésta vez lo pedía con tanta tristeza que no soportó verlo así, por ello, le prometió por su juguete de Iron man, su juguete más valioso, que pasaría la noche con él.

 

Se detuvo en la casa que su mejor amigo le indicó. Vio que la calle estaba solitaria, y despertó en su valiente corazón un poco de miedo, corrió hasta la puerta, tocando reiteradamente el timbre pero éste no emitió ningún ruido.

 

 **\--¡Hyung! ¡Soy, yo!** –Exclamó.

 

La puerta se abrió emitiendo un rechinido aterrador, el oscuro interior le impedía ver.

 

 **\--¿Seungie…? ¡Viniste!** –La cálida voz pasó del asombro a la alegría.

 

 **\--Sí.** –Sonrió.- **Lamento llegar tarde, mamá no me dejó venir así que me escapé.**

**\--¡Lamento los problemas!**

**\--No te preocupes… hyung… ¿Me dejas pasar? Hace frío aquí afuera.** –Cruzó sus brazos.

 

**\--¡Qué tonto soy! Pasa.**

 

Seunghyun entró sintiendo escalofríos al volver a escuchar el molesto sonido.

 

 **\--Está oscuro, hyung.** –Todo era negro.

 

**\--Espera.**

 

Las luces se encendieron dejando ver el interior. El estilo resultó modesto, como su casa.

 

**\--Así que aquí vive Kang Daesung.**

**\--No es la gran cosa. La casa es vieja y además la calefacción no funciona.**

**\--Yo traje mantas, y si dormimos juntos ¡No tendremos frío!** –Resolvió caminando hacia la sala, tomando asiento con su característica confianza.

 

 **\--Suena bien.** –Dae le seguía dejando ver su gran sonrisa. El gesto tan cálido que contagia la alegría.

 

 

 **\--¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!** –Abrió la mochila.- **Traje chocolate caliente, dulces, mis historietas favoritas, y no sé qué más.**

**\--Vamos a mi habitación.** –Señaló las escaleras, permitiendo que pasara primero.

Al subir las escaleras el sonido que emitían provocaba en Seunghyun estremecimientos.

 

**\--¿Tienes miedo, Seungie?**

**\--Es que esos sonidos me recuerdan a las películas de terror.**

**\--¿Tienes miedo de estar aquí?**

 

El pequeño se volvió mirando a su hyung que tenía la mirada baja ocultando su gran pero chistosa nariz, y sus pequeños ojos.

 

 **\--Hyung está conmigo.  Yo estoy con hyung… ¿Por qué tendría miedo? Estamos juntos.** –Se acercó posando sus manos sobre los hombros del otro.

 

**\--Muchas gracias. Por estar aquí. Por ser mi amigo.**

**\--Hyung no debe tener miedo. También sé lo que se siente estar solo. Mamá trabaja medio tiempo pero aun así prefiere sus novelas, y papá… a veces no llega a casa.**

 

 Daesung finalmente le miró, con la misma gran sonrisa.

 

 **\--Mi habitación, es esta.** –Indicó la primera puerta de la derecha.

 

Otra vez la puerta hizo el sonido aterrador, y Seunghyun se pegó más al cálido cuerpo del mayor en busca de seguridad.

 

**\--Lamento que la estés pasando mal.**

**\--Aigo… realmente debe ser terrible vivir en una casa así.**

**\--Un poco.**

 

La pieza tenía paredes en tono claro, una cama, la cómoda, el escritorio, un librero. Seunghyun se adelantó para admirar los detalles.

 

 **\--¡Tu cuarto es más grande que el mío! No es justo.** –Se quejó para romper la extraña tensión que percibía en el ambiente.

 

**\--Quizá, en el futuro tengas una habitación más amplia. Antes era de Bora, cuando se fue a la universidad, me la quedé.**

**\--Entiendo.** –Concluyó.- **¿Qué quieres hacer primero?**

**\--Leer las historietas.**

 

 **\--¡Genial!** –Seung se apresuró, sacó de manera veloz las botas antes de saltar a la cama, que rechinó, pero ésta vez no sintió miedo. Abrió la mochila, sacó descuidado las mantas y las cajas de chocolate, muy por el contrario con los cómics que con adoración los depositó en la parte más despejada de la cama.

 

Enredaron sus pequeños cuerpos con las cálidas telas, el menor dejó que el otro eligiera lo que quería leyeran primero.

 

 **\--Bebe el chocolate, hyung… se va a enfriar.** –Señaló al darse cuenta que no había abierto la cajita.

 

**\--No te preocupes, estoy bien.**

 

Se concentraron largo rato en leer sin ser conscientes del tiempo, de vez en cuando se preguntaban cosas o se mostraban la viñeta graciosa. Al menor le encantaba imitar a Iron man, porque era su favorito, decía que de grande sería un gran mecánico y construiría muchas cosas para ayudar a la gente o para tener muchos inventos.

 

**\--Pero a ti no te gustan las matemáticas, Seunghyun-ah.**

**\--¿Se debe estudiar matemáticas?**

**\--Sí.**

**\--¡No importa! ¡Me esforzaré!**

 

Estaban pasando gratos momentos que se vieron irrumpidos cuando repentinamente la oscuridad los tomó desprevenidos. Ambos gritaron por la sorpresa.

 

**\--¿Seung…?**

 

El tono miedoso, hizo que el menor se tragara su propio miedo.

 

**\--Aquí estoy, hyung. Creo que se fue la luz.**

**\--Aigo…**

**\--No te preocupes… ¡Traje mi linterna de Iron man!** –Exclamó. Palpó apurado con sus manos hasta que dio con su mochila tirada en el suelo. Tomó una correa halándola hasta su llevarla a su posición.

 

**\--Aigoo… tengo miedo… no me gusta la oscuridad…**

**\--Ya, hyung… no es para tanto. Espera…** -Respondió mientras rebuscaba en el caótico interior, sus manos dieron con la forma cilíndrica, encendió la linterna **.- ¡AJÁ!**

 

El menor enfocó al otro, estaba debajo de las mantas como un fantasma que pasan en la caricaturas, sin embargo, era un fantasma que temblaba.

 

**\--No tengas miedo, hyung… yo también le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, pero luego… tuve que superarlo, como yo no tengo hermanos estoy solo.**

**\--Eres muy valiente.**

**\--No tanto.**

 

La luz de la linterna comenzó a parpadear amenazando con apagarse.

 

**\--¡No puede ser!**

**\--Creo que abajo, en la cocina… hay velas…**

**\--¡Vamos por ellas! Antes de que se agoten las baterías.** –Sugirió el menor poniéndose de pie.

 

**\--¿Ir abajo? Aigo…**

**\--Está bien, miedoso hyung. Iré yo solo…** -Comenzó a alejarse.

 

**\--¿Seunghyung…? No te vayas.**

**\--Iré por luz para ambos. ¿Vienes conmigo?**

**\--Está bien.**

 

Caminando, más ruidos fueron escuchándose. Toda la casa crujía. El menor sentía las manos temblorosas del otro sobre sus hombros, por ello ignoró su miedo. Tenía que aparentar valor, por su hyung.

 

**\--¿En dónde tiene las cosas tu mamá, hyung?**

**\--En la gaveta de arriba.** –Señaló.- **Velas.**

 

 **\--¿Y con qué las voy a encender, genio?** –Replicó al después de abrir la pequeña puerta de madera y extraer un par de velas, habiéndose tener que pararse de puntitas.

 

**\--Creo que en la otra gaveta hay una caja de cerillas.**

 

La luz volvió a parpadear recordando que estaba por apagarse. Daesung pegó un grito que asustó al menor.

 

**\--¡Hyung! ¡Deja de asustarme!**

**\--¡Aigoo! No puedo evitarlo.**

**\--Vamos por las cerillas y vasos para colocar las velas.**

 

**\--En mi cuarto tengo latas que uso para mis lápices de colores y otros útiles escolares.**

 

El menor finalmente consiguió la caja de cerillas, el parpadeo de la linterna aumentó. Rápidamente fue encendida una vela, la sutil luz era el sol para ambos niños.

 

**\--Bien, regresemos.**

**\--¡Espera!** –El mayor fue a donde el fregadero para recoger una pequeña maceta con flores.- **¡Son las azaleas de mamá!**

**\--¿Es enserio, hyung?** –Se quejó.

 

 **\--No me critiques…** -Apretó la maceta.- **Yo nunca he podido tener una mascota, así que intenté con plantas. Todas morían, pero estas azaleas sobrevivieron, ¡Florecieron!**

**\--Como sea… regresemos a tu cuarto.** –Concluyó resignado, Dae parecía apegado a las flores y no le iba quitar el gusto.

 

Cuidando que el fuego no se extinguiera una vez que la linterna agotó todas las energías, volvieron a la habitación.

 

Daesung, comportándose con un niño pequeño se sentó en la cama sin soltar la maceta con azaleas, por lo que sin quejarse, Seunghyun se encargó de tomar las latas y encender adecuadamente las velas, en total fueron cinco, estratégicamente colocadas para desviar alguna zona de sospechosa sombra.

 

La habitación se iluminó de un dulce color miel. Totalmente alumbrada, el mayor dejó la maceta cerca de las velas, fue sintiendo el miedo atenuarse ahora que la oscuridad se había marchado, regresó a lado de su amigo notando que el menor poco a poco se iba adormilando.

 

**\--Estás cansado.**

**\--Solo un poco…** -Alzó la muñeca.- **Son las once.**

**\--Ya casi… mamá y papá regresan a la media noche.**

**\--Oh.**

**\--Cuando ellos lleguen, te llevarán a casa.**

**\--Genial… soy hombre muerto.**

**\--No te preocupes. Ellos hablarán con tus padres, todo se arreglará.**

 

Seunghyun tomó las mantas, se recostó y descansando sobre el regazo de Kang Daesung acomodó la cabeza. Ambos niños dejaron de hablar, dedicándose a comer una barra de chocolate sin poder despejar las miradas de las danzantes llamas.

 

 

 **\--Ahora entiendo todo.** –Rompió el silencio el menor.

 

**\--¿De verdad…?**

**\--Sí. Sé por qué insistías tanto que viniera a pasar la noche contigo.** –El pesado sueño comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo que había encontrado una posición cómoda.

 

**\--Seunghyun, yo…**

**\--Es difícil vivir así. Has estado mucho tiempo solo. Igual que yo. Pero tú conviviste con noona, entonces la separación es dolorosa. No puedes decirlo en voz alta.**

**\--Seunghyun…**

**\--Está bien, miedoso hyung.** –Los ojos se cerraron, pero continuó murmurando.- **Yo vendré a tu casa cuando tengas mucho miedo de quedarte solo… pero… también… ve a la mía, mamá te dejará probar helado después de la cena y dormiremos en el suelo porque mi cama es pequeña.**

**\--Muchas gracias… Seunghyun.**

 

**\--Voy a dormir un poquito… ¿De acuerdo?**

**\--Descansa, cuando mis padres lleguen irás a tu casa y todo se solucionará.**

**\--Bien.**

 

Todo fue oscuridad.

 

 

 

 

**\--¡Seunghyun, hijo!**

 

El grito de su madre rompió el sueño que tenía, se levantó asustado.

 

 **\--¡¿Qué?! ¡Qué pasa?!** –Notó que no se encontraba en la habitación de Dae, ni tampoco en su casa… estaba en un lugar que lucía como… hospital… ¿Un hospital?

 

 **\--¡Seunghyun!** –Parecía que había estado llorando por mucho tiempo, lo supo por la nariz roja.- **¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto otra vez, por favor!**

 

Lo abrazó y Seung no sabía lo que ocurría, fue capaz de sentir los temblores del cuerpo de su progenitora.

 

**\--Lo siento, mamá… pero mi amigo me necesitaba...**

**\--¡Ya basta de mentiras, hijo! Yo te perdono, pero no vuelvas a hacerme lo mismo.**

**\--Mamá, escucha. No es ninguna mentira. Estuve en la casa de mi amigo…**

**\--Mi pequeño… ¿Por qué huiste y te metiste en esa casa abandonada?**

**\--Espera… ¿Qué…? ¡No! ¡Es la casa de mi mejor amigo, Kang Daesung! ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas? Él me acompaña después de clases a casa…**

**\--Hijo, nadie te ha visto ir con ese niño. Tus compañeros dicen que caminas** **solo.**

 

 **\--¡No es cierto!** –Gritó asustado por la forma en que hablaba su madre. Le pasaba la bofetada, pero no iba a permitir que hablara mal de su mejor amigo.- **¡Te dejé su dirección y el número de teléfono!**

 

**\--El número no existe.**

Aquella sentencia revolvió su estómago.

 

 **\--No…** -Su pecho dolía.

 

**\--Y la dirección que me diste, es la de esa casa abandonada…**

**\--No.** –Mentiras.

 

**\--¡Tuve que llamar a la policía! Derribaron las puertas…no se explican ¿Cómo entraste si estaba complemente sellada?**

**\--No. No…** -Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

 

**\--Te encontramos en el piso superior, sobre el suelo, con hipotermia. ¡Casi mueres!**

**\--No…** -Comenzó a llorar inexplicablemente.

 

**\--Mi pequeño…**

 

 

Su pecho dolía mientras veía a su madre decir todas aquellas cosas extrañas porque la conocía lo suficiente para comprender que lo que estaba revelando sonaba a verdad… y en su interior, lo creía.

 

Las lágrimas comenzaron salir. Era dolor… ¿Dónde estaba Daesung hyung? Lo necesitaba, con él; cuando estaba con él todo era mejor.

 

Lloró hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

 

 

 

 _“Lamento las molestias, pero eras el único que podía verme, escucharme y sentirme”_ Daesung se presentó, con el mismo gesto avergonzado que tuvo en las escaleras de su casa.

 

**-No estoy molesto con hyung.**

 

 _“Todo irá bien en adelante, porque fuiste la luz en mi oscuridad. Algún día nos volveremos a ver”_ Removió sus cabellos.

 

**-Hyung… no te vayas.**

 

_“Te estaré cuidando…”_

 

**-No te vayas.**

 

_“He terminado mis pendientes, gracias a ti.”_

 

**-No quiero que te vayas.**

 

_“Intuías que era un fantasma desde que nos conocimos. Pero aun así me trataste como tu igual. Gracias por ser mi amigo.”_

 

**-Daesung hyung… seremos amigos por siempre.**

 

_“Ayer se cumplieron diez años. Tenía once y esa noche oscura, en la que nadie más que yo estaba en casa entró a robar una persona, fui asesinado. Mamá y papá no se perdonaron el haberme dejado solo en casa, se marcharon de la ciudad, se olvidaron de mí. Nadie de mi familia ni los pocos amigos que tuve me despidieron, hicieron como si nunca hubiera existido… por eso me quedé aquí. Gracias a que Seungie decidió verme como una persona normal, tuve la oportunidad de completar mi ciclo. Perdóname.”_

 

**-Quiero seguir reuniéndome con hyung.**

 

_“No puedo, debo irme. Vine a despedirme, pero desde donde me encuentre, te voy a cuidar como el hyung que debí ser.”_

 

**-Hyung…**

 

_“Serás feliz.”_

 

Una luz iluminó todo hasta que fue insoportable. Llegaron a su mente los recuerdos… siempre sospechó, pero continuó sin hacer preguntas porque tenía un amigo y en el fondo se negaba a ver la verdad.

 

La presencia de Daesung hyung, era cálida, no asustaba ni un poquito. Entonces era fácil creer que era un niño como él.

¿Desde cuándo tenía la capacidad de ver a seres del más allá? Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacerlo.

 

 

 

Despertó horas después, sus padres estaban alterados por su extraño suceso y ello sirvió para que estuvieran más cerca de él. Permaneció en el hospital unos días más antes de regresar a su hogar. Su padre comenzó a llevarlo al colegio y madre esperaba en el portón a la hora de salida.

 

Dejó las telenovelas para ayudarle en la tarea, e inclusive ser su tutora en las clases de natación y jui-jitsu. Su padre jugaba con él soccer los domingos… fueron a terapias con un psicólogo, así pasaron largos meses.

 

Al año siguiente, era muy popular en el colegio. Tenía amigos por montón, un chico de secundaria inferior, Kwon Jiyong le había tomado demasiado cariño y eso incrementó su popularidad, pero aun así, resultaba incapaz llamarlo mejor amigo… nadie podía ocupar el lugar de Daesung hyung.

 

Corrieron los años, terminó la secundaria inferior e ingresó a la secundaria superior. Cada primero de noviembre sin falta, acude a esa vieja casa abandonada para encender una veladora, dejar un ramillete de azaleas rosas, y chocolate en barra, justo como recordaba a hyung, el primer mejor amigo que tuvo y al que dejó de ver una vez que salió del hospital. No volvió a ver, escuchar ni sentir personas especiales como fue Kang Daesung y eso estaba bien, hacía que la amistad que germinó en ambos fuera especial.

 

Se cuestionó varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta convincente, solo sabe que ocurrió. ¿Por qué fue el único a lo largo de diez años? ¿Por qué él? ¿Casualidad o destino?

 

La tristeza de su pequeño corazón se convirtió en cariño, albergando con mucha esperanza al lejano futuro en que se volverán a reunir, y las miles de aventuras que narrarían el uno al otro desde que se despidieron.

 

No quiso hablar sobre su peculiar historia de encuentros con el más allá. Las personas tienen una errónea idea de los fantasmas como almas condenadas por sus pecados o maldecidas por brujas… pero él sabe que no todo es verdad.

 

Algún día contaría la historia de un solitario niño de diez años que ayudó al alma de otro niño, a descansar en paz. Su historia con Daesung hyung.

 

 

_¿Quién ilumina las cruces?_

_Las luces._

_¿Quién regala más cariño?_

_El niño._

_¿Quién alegra los dolores?_

_Las flores._

_Y enterrados los amores_

_Cuando parece que mueren,_

_Los muertos vuelven y quieren_

_La luz, el niño y las flores._

JULIE SOPERTRÁN, 1993.

 


End file.
